The Mysterious Gold Rush
"The Mysterious Gold Rush" is part 1 of episode 26. It is the final "Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog" episode and it aired on June 19th, 2010. Premise J.J. Raccoon begins to act strange one day and gets rid of many of his prized possessions while packing to leave. Has he discovered gold, as the Trio investigated? Summary The episode begins as the group, along with a few others, notice something is wrong with J.J. Raccoon. He's acting suspicious, giving away his useless junk to everybody, but they pay it no mind as J.J. explains that he's going away in a while and not coming back. The following day, after now beginning to think it's a problem, the group goes to see J.J. packing his items. He explains that he's packing early in order to find more of the great thing he discovered, but he simply refuses to tell them. Curiously, the group try to determine something as he drags the heavy chest away. It's then they note he forgot his pack, and pull out a pick axe and a weird pan thing. Alfred states that maybe he plans on coming back since he just left them behind. Alfred considers these things both odd and takes images of this, and the fact that they just found a strange object then. As Alfred deems that they have all 3 clues, they do not notice Cynthia spying on them. As they begin to wonder if it is really gold and unfortunately, everybody in town has overheard. They're beginning to try to dig and take claims of the land as they then receive a call from Alfred's mother. Camille asks how they can determine if it is real gold or not. So Alfred performs two test, using it to see the colouring and scent it leaves behind, along with what happens when smashed/hit. Alfred then looks it up and determines what it is. He goes to tell Chloe and Cynthia that it is not gold, instead it is Pyrite. A "fools gold". Cynthia is very upset about this, but Alfred feels that it is probably a lot worse for J.J. Who Camille and Milo find near the school. Camille explains J.J. didn't really find gold, just Pyrite. J.J. is rather saddened and then questions what he'll do considering he ended up giving away everything... As he returns, he looks to see that Alfred has went and got back all of his items! Which makes the Raccoon very happy as the episode ends... Quotes *Camille: "Do you see anything weird?" *Milo: *looks at Camille through the Bi optic goggles* "Ahhh!" *Camille: "I meant over there...." *Alfred: *Sarcastic* "Could you be any louder...?" ''----'' Trivia *Camille's pigtails seem very stiff in this episode. Even when they should have moved due to head movement. *Alfred seems to look forward at the camera (possibly breaking the 4th wall) many times in this episode. So more than usual. *Notice that Camille's tail wiggles/wags slightly as Alfred says he's going to tell J.J. the truth. Her tail is usually still, in comparison to Milo's, whose often wags/wiggles. *The water tap looks different than it normally does in Alfred's kitchen. Usually it was shown as two pieces, not one. Goofs *When Polly sneaks by and puts her coloured pole into the ground, she was missing the lighter colouring where her muzzle is supposed to be. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:J.J. Raccoon Eps